User blog:Issac Was There !/Should Isaac Clarke Die!
Hey Guys, You know if you have the time I have a youtube Channel coming out with the Dead Space 3 Video Walkthrough Game First Day release. The Youtube Channel is CGamingZ, I would love some input on the vids and suggestion on what you think will happen in the game but back to the main article. So should Isaac Clarke Die......... This is a very sensitive topic for 2 reasons one we all adore Isacc and would never want to see him leave the screen even if the series does end. Also he is hands down one of the coolest protanganist in recent game history. So where should we begin with Isaac's slow decline with his mind.... Well if your a fan of this series then you know that Issac first began having dementia symptoms in the first game after meeting Nicole to grab the becon to put on the meteorite to send a signal into space. This was for the fans a uplift in the game which rarely happens in dead space, but it was short lived later in the game you would find out that Issac was getting signals from the marker, which projected an image of Nicole, which Issac thought was real. Later on the planet (in dead space 1) Issac was EMP by the marker forming a Dead Space shield around him and killing the rest of the neromorphs. This EMP would prove to define Issac in the second game as the Image of Nicole Stalked him, adding on to the strees of his mind. In the secnd game like I said he was battlng Nicole throughout trying to get a handle on what was real and what was fake. Battlling basically with his own subconscious. Later he met Nothan Stross who told him that b y destorying the Marker the Nightmare would end guided by Nicole, Nothan, and sometimes Ellie, Issac relived the moments of terror of the Ishimura all over again. Battle through the government Issac made it to, what I like to call, the needle room. This was one of the most gruesome scene in the game, especially if you missed, and it would open your mind to the marker. Finally Issac had made it to the marker the thing that he came to destroy there was only one downside though..... Isaac was trick by Nicole, They brought him there to kill him. The marker then EMP again and Issac battled Nicole. Finally after it was all said an done Isaac Barley able to move sat there on the ground excepting death. But we all no what happens. THANK YOU ELLIE This brings me to my point should Issac Die...... Well Here Are Some Reasons: *Ending of the Second Game *He has lost Nicole.... Reason he fought so hard in first and Sceond Game "If I let you go, I will have Nothing" *He Knows His Mind Is Gone To Shit :: Well personally if this is the last Dead Space Game ever to be made..... Isaac S'hould' DIE I know that is hard to grasp but if you think about it this really would be the best way to end the series Isaac's mind is slowly slipping and now hes is bringing Ellie and John down what is quite possibly a suicide mission. In the end they should kill Isaac of doing something victories and dramatic. Something that will make you wanna play the series over and over again This is Isaac clarke and I know your probably thinking after all the shit he has been through he deserves to live, but if he really wants to stop the necromorphs, if he really does then he has to kill the one person that still is able to build the marker with his mind..........HIM Thanks for Listening, Christian Category:Blog posts